Chronicles of Riddick: Viper's Story
by Reno'sDemon
Summary: I'm at it again! After watching Chronicles of Riddick nonstop one weekend, I came to like one character and decided to give the poor guy some love. Read what happens when my girl meets him at Crematoria.
1. Chapter 1

Kit: Hey guys! I'm at it again! This time my character plays around in the Chronicles of Riddick universe!

* * *

Chapter 1

Kit walked into Crematoria's underground prison and heard snarling in one of rooms on the side. Her feline ears guided her to the right where she knew the warden kept creatures she called Hellhounds. She smiled, something had them riled up.

Both creatures and the man in the cage between them looked up at her when she opened the door. She leaned her shoulder against the doorjam and smiled at them.

"Alright boys, that's enough. Quit harassin' the poor guy." Both creatures whined and pawed the locks to their doors. Focusing on the locks, Kit snapped her fingers. All three locks popped open and the hellhounds sprang free. Kit knelt down as they ran to her and covered her face in licks.

Noticing the man hadn't come out, she looked up at him over the heads on the hellhounds. "Arn't you going to come out?"

"They won't hurt me, will they?" He asked.

Kit shook her head. "Unless I give the command, they won't hurt a fly." She replied.

After a minute of regarding her and the creatures, he crept out of the cage. One of the hellhounds left her and went to him.

"Stand still and hold out your hand." Trusting her at her word that it wouldn't hurt him, he stood still and held out a hand. The hellhound gave his hand a lick before rubbing its head against it. "Raja's saying he's sorry for harassing you. Go on and give his head a pat." She told him when he looked up at her. Wary that the hellhound might still bite his hand off, he gave it a light pat on the head.

"How do you know so much about these things?" He asked as he and Raja followed her and the other hellhound out of the room. They stopped next to her as she examined the main room.

"I'm not sure what they are are exactly, I call them Hellhounds. Their names are Raja and Souba. As for knowing so much about them, I've raised them since they were pups. The warden here wanted a pair of guard dogs and requested the use of Souba and Raja. I agreed, and knowing the guy could be a jackass, I told him I would return every month or so to check up on them. For two years, I have made sure my boys were well-treated. I come in today to find the warden and his boys dead in the hanger and all hell had broken loose here. What happened?" During her explaination, she had walked around the room, examining everything. Now she turned to him, violet orbs gazing into his grey ones.

"I had a convict the Necros wanted." He told her as Raja nudged his hand again. He reached down and patted his head, scratching behind his ears.

His eyes told her he was telling the truth. She'd heard about the weird Necro race and had run into them once. She had gone up against one of their best fighters and had kicked his ass. Then she had been brought before the head honcho. He had asked her to join him as he admired her power and she refused, telling him plain and simple, 'you leave me alone and I'll leave you alone.' He had agreed and let her leave. She looked back on the encounter as an amusing experience. She was one of the rare ones that managed to meet a Necro and walk away.

"Necro's? Damn, that's one dangerous cocktail, my friend. I should know. So, what happened to the warden and his boys?" She perched on the edge of the desk and regarded him. He wasn't too bad looking for a merc. He was fit and with his short curly brown hair and grey eyes, Kit had to admit, the guy looked kinda cute.

"The warden's pilot descovered a Necro ship charting back to Helion Prime. That's when the fight broke out. My crew was killed and the warden and his men escaped in the underground tunnel."

"And they didn't make it off Crematoria. I saw their bodies in the hanger when I came in. But I'm betting your convict escaped." Kit said rummaging in the mini fridge for a couple beers and handing one to him.

He nodded. "Him and a few of his friends."

"Your convict," Kit popped the top of her beer with a claw and took a sip. "His name wouldn't be Riddick by any chance, would it?" The side of her mouth lifted as he stared at her, his own beer halfway to his lips.

"How'd you guess?" He asked, taking a healthy swallow of his beer.

"He's a Furyian and the last of his kind, like I am the last of mine. He's a master escape artist. Three years ago, I hear about him and the bounty on his head and decided to pursue it. Two years after I decided to pursue his bounty, I finally corner him and the fight for survival began. After a few hours fighting, I called a halt as they two of us were on the brink of collapse, and because this convict was the only I knew who was able to battle me to a state of near exaustion, I offered him a preposition: I wouldn't try to collect on the bounty if I could fight him whenever I wanted. And I told him why. Amused, he agreed. Since then, whenever I needed a good fight, I sought him and and we went at it. Often ending up a bar, talking and joking, afterward." Kit explained gently tugging Souba's ear when the hellhound set it in her lap.

"You're merc?" He sounded like he didn't believe her.

"Kit the merc to be exact." She told him. "Since you know my name, what's yours?"

"Toombs." He replied, finishing his beer.

Kit threw back her head, exposing a long and slender neck as she finished her own beer, setting it down on the desk with a faint clink. "Well Toombs, why don't we get the hell out of here and get something to eat?"

"Sounds good to me." Toombs replied, setting the empty bottle next to hers and following woman and hellhounds out the door.

Upon entering the hanger, Kit gave a musical three-note whistle and the ship came to life. They entered the small craft and ship's computer greeted them.

"Transporting a convict, are we?" It asked, the voice sounding male. Kit took the pilot's seat while the Hellhounds took their ususal spot at the rear of the small vessel. Toombs chose a seat near hers.

"No Riku. He's a fellow merc. Souba and Raja are comming home. How's the Ion drive?"

"All systems green. Ion drive is ready."

"Alright then Riku, get us out of here."

"Where to?"

"Take us home, to Skirisa."

"You got it."

* * *

Kit: Well? Read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

In honor of a few readers putting this on their alert/favs, I'm posting the next chapter. I know it's a little short, I like to keep mine beween 2,000 and 3,000 words. I only have 4 1/2 chapters done. I've hit a bump on #5. But I'm working on it slowly.

Any ideas for any of my fics, hit me up. If one of your ideas resarts a fic, I'll give credit to your idea.

* * *

Chapter 2

Since Skirisa was in the next system, everyone one settled in for a nap. Kit had woken a few hours prior to reaching Skirisa and was now catching up on her reading.

Which proved to be more difficult than she first thought.

Even though she had her music player's earbuds in her ears and held the book in her hands, she was finding it hard to read the words on the page.

The fact being there was a cute merc sleeping not three feet from her.

She finally gave up trying to read and set the book in her lap, watching the man sleep.

_'Finding it hard to read, are we?'_ Riku gently teased in her mind, her sapphire stud earring softly buzzing.

_'It's hard to concentrate, period.'_ She replied, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. She wondered what his skin felt like under his shirt. As soon as that thought ran through her mind, she gave a hard shake of her head, earning a mental chuckle from Riku.

_'Ah shut it Riku.'_ Kit growled.

_'This early and you're already starting to fall for him.'_ The computer stated.

_'And it's starting to worry me.'_ Kit admitted turning her seat away from Toombs to face the vastness of the stars. Even though she couldn't see him, her keen ears caught his soft breathing and her subconsious sensed his presence near her.

_'About what happened last time?'_

_'Exactly.'_ Last time she met a cute merc, he ended up breaking her heart.

_'I didn't even know you had a heart.'_ Riku joked softly. Kit let the joke slide.

_'But you know, something about this feels different. What, I'm not sure.'_ Kit was able to confide in her computer as if he was her best friend, standing right here with her.

_'Just don't let your heart go too much.'_ Riku told her. He sounded worried.

_'I'll keep my heart guarded until I'm sure I know what about this is different.'_ She assured him.

When they entered Skirisa airspace, her subconsious felt Toombs stir.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Her soft smile greeted him when he opened his eyes.

"We there?"

"Welcome to Skirisa." Kit waved her hand to the lush landscape before them. Toombs got out of his seat and looked over her shoulder at the land before them. If he thought Crematoria was hell, then Skirisa was a tropical paradise.

"Riku, how long have do we have to spend here until we have to go after that convict?" Kit asked.

"A weeks rest and resupply and we'll be ready to go." Riku replied.

"Has his bounty changed?"

"It's jumped by about 2 mil."

Kit whistled and Toombs looked at her.

"When we left for Crematoria, the bounty on this guys head was 3 mil. He musta killed a couple top dog mercs if his bounty jumped to 5 mil that fast."

"What's the name of this convict?" He asked.

"He called himself The Ghost, due to the common fact that he kills any merc after him and dissappears. So far, he's ghosted over 50 top dog mercs." Kit replied, digging her pack of cigarrettes out of her jacket and lighting one up. She offered the pack to him.

"You wouldn't need to need an extra man on this catch, would you?" He asked, taking the prooffered pack and lighting one up.

Kit regarded him for a moment before she replied. "I usually work alone, but since you asked, I'll let you be my wingman on this. I can see me throwing you about 3 mil."

He looked at her warily. "Why so generous?"

Kit smiled, showing the tip of a fang. "You're in it for the money where I'm in it for the thrill of the hunt." She told him as the ship lightly touched down near a vast three story home. Souba and Raja were the first ones out the door, bounding like puppies, straight for the pond that sat behind the house. Kit laughed when they jumped right into the water and began to wrestle.

"Looks like they're happy to be home." She walked to the house but stopped when she sensed Toombs wasn't following her. Kit looked back at him to discover he was staring at her house slack-jawed. Smiling, she went back for him, putting a hand on his arm and gently tugging him along. The contact sent her senses buzzing.

_'Careful.'_ Riku cautioned her, having sensed her body's reaction to his.

_'I'm okay Riku.'_ Kit told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After showing her new crewmate around and dropping him off at one of the many rooms she had for crew and guests, Kit went to her own room to take a shower.

After her shower, Kit gathered her laptop and headed to the back patio where Toombs found her a while later, talking to Riku. He took a few minutes to check out his new partner.

Black booted feet on the table let him see long lean legs in tight black jeans. When she lit a cigarettte and laughed at something Riku said, muscles rippled under a black top with wide straps that hung off her slim shoulders, showing she was powerful in a fight. As his eyes roamed her back, he discovered that the top stopped at her midriff, showing off a toned stomach and smooth back that showed off her tattoo in all its glory. It was a pair of wings, one was a white angel and the other was a black devil. Something told him the tattoo meant something to her and he figured he would find out eventually. The fact that she had feline features, a black cat tail, black cat ears, violet cat eyes, feline fangs and claws, didn't really faze him. Because of those features, it made her even more alluring to him.

_'He's checking you out.'_ Riku told Kit.

_'That's what I figured. I've sensed him behind me for a few minutes.'_ She replied. _'Stats?'_

_'Increased body temperature, heightened pulse, yep, he's feelin' something alright.'_ Riku told her.

When he took a step forward, Kit acknowleded him by flicking back an ear and tilting her chair back to look at him. He looked even better now than he did back at Crematoria. She felt her heart skip a beat.

_'Riku, hide my heart and don't let me have it. Now I see him cleaned up it's going to be even harder to hold back my heart from him.'_ She told Riku.

_'I can help you guard you heart, all you have to do is say the word.'_ Riku reminded her. She smiled upside down at Toombs.

"There you are. I just about to come up and see if you wanted to go get something to eat."

"Starved." He replied.

"I know this great place we can go." Kit told him, putting two fingers to her lips and whistling. Souba and Raja looked up at her from where they lay beside the pool. "You guys hungry?" Ears pricked and tongues lolled out of open mouths. "Let's go then!" Both hellhounds heaved themselves up and ran to her. "You know you guys are going to have to wear the collars when we go into town. Go get 'em from where ever you hid 'em. I'll take the ear tags off later." She told them. Both hellhounds ran in the house and emerged a moment later with wide red leather collars in their mouths. As she fastened each collar, he could see the metal nameplate with the hellhounds name inscribed on it.

"How come you take these high-risk bounty jobs by yourself?" Toombs asked as they walked side by side. Souba and Raja happily trotted ahead of them.

_'Should I tell him?'_ Kit mused.

_'If things end up like you think they are, you're going to have to tell him sooner or later.'_ Riku replied.

Closing her eyes, Kit took a breath and held it a moment before releasing it. "I was raised in a family of merceneries. Both my mom and dad were a team. One day they tell me and my older brother that they were going after a high bounty convict, The Phantom. They never returned." Here Kit had to stop and take another large breath, getting her emotions under control. Feeling that telling him her past was hard for her, he waited patiently for her to continue. When she opened her eyes and looked at him, he could see the pain and sorrow in them. A few tears flowed, unchecked, from her eyes. He longed to reach up and wipe those tears away. "When my brother was old enough, he took on the Phantom by himself. His crew brought back his body. I wasn't able to save his body, but I was able to save his soul. It is now bound to my lifeforce and his spirit resides in my earring." She brought up a hand to gently caress the sapphire stud. "He is able to speak in my mind to me and through any mechanical device nearby. You have already heard his voice."

"So.." He scratched his head, trying to understand.

"My brother's name was Riku. The voice of the computer on my ship was actually my brother talking. If you think that's something just wait until we head out on the Maurader."

"The Maurader?" Toombs asked.

"Its the name of my larger ship, the one I use for bounty hunting. The computer on the Maurader is so powerful, Riku can project a hologram of himself." When she continued her story, her violet eyes became hard with malice. "By the time I was ten, I had lost my parents and, in a manner of speaking, my brother. I vowed I would become a merc and hunt him down. When I turned thirteen, I joined a crew. While in the crew, I discovered that the hunt for a convict had become like a drug to me. I came to relish the rush of adrenaline during a hunt. When I became experienced enough, I struck out on my own. On my own, I rose up the merc popularity ranks so fast that the other mercs began to hate me for it. For 6 years, it's just been me and Riku as we took down the baddest convicts. My goal in the end is to take down the Phantom. I know I'm not good enough yet, but sometime soon, I will be." Kit finished, lighting a cigarette and taking a drag. She noticed him staring at her. "What?" She asked, an ear flicking back.

"I knew I regconized your name. You parents called themselves The Cobras."

"Yeah, that was them. In honor of them I call myself Viper. How do you know them?" A soft sad smile graced her features. Souba leaned against her legs and she absently rubbed his neck. A few tears fell from her eyes and this time, he didn't hesitate to lift a hand and wipe them away. Kit looked at him, a little suprised by the gesture.

"They took a small 4- man crew with them before they took on The Phantom. My father was on that crew. My mother was heartbroken when we heard the whole crew had died." He told her softly, his voice rough with his own sorrow. Raja took it upon himself to push against the back of Kit's legs, making her stagger into Toombs. He gently grasped her elbows so she wouldn't fall. Kit looked down at the hellhound, who was giving her an innocent look.

_'Little shit wants to play matchmaker.'_ Kit commented to Riku.

_'Just be careful.'_ He replied.

_'A bit of flirting, what could go wrong?' _Kit asked

_ 'A lot.' _Her brother replied.

"Looks like we became mercs for the same reason, take down The Phantom and avenge family members." She smiled softly at him. Kit didn't try to pull away from him. Somehow, it felt right.

"So maybe us becomming partners isn't a bad thing." His gentle grip shifted from her elbows to her waist.

Kit nodded. "I think it's a very good thing we met. I'm beginning to think we met and teamed up for a reason." Kit couldn't resist the urge to place her hands on his chest. Under her fingers, she felt his breath quicken.

"And what's that?" He asked, casually taking her cigarette from her lips and taking a draw on it.

"Take down the Phantom together." Kit replied.

"Just the two of us? You think it's possible?" She heard the doubt in his voice and read the hope in his grey eyes.

Within his strong arms, she managed a shrug. "At this time, I'm not sure. We'll see when we take down the Ghost. As for the two of us," Kit was bold enough to kiss his cheek before moving away. "Only time will tell."

A few minutes later, they entered a bar/resurant. Everyone inside looked up at them and once Kit was recgonized, cheers and greetings rang out.

"If you can't tell, I'm a regular here." Kit told him as a brown haired woman came from behind the bar.

"Kit, welcome home. How was Crematoria?" The woman hugged Kit before kneeling down and letting the hellhounds lick her face.

"Shitty as always. Lex, this is Toombs, my partner for the next op. Toombs, this is Lex. Her and her husband run this joint. Leni cooks and Lex mans the bar and waitresses." Kit told him.

"It's because of you this place exists at all." Lex replied, then added. "I thought you worked alone."

Kit leaned close to Lex and spoke in a voice that only Lex and Toombs could hear. "Personal vendetta with a convict." Lex raised her eyebrows at her and Kit nodded. All three of them looked up when they heard shouts from the kitchen.

"Hey you two! Get out of here!" Souba and Raja romped out of the kitchen quickly followed by a raven haired male. Kit rolled her eyes. The boys were at it again. A couple customers nearby laughed, having seen this before. He noticed Kit and her companion. "Kit, that you?"

"Heya Leni. How's it goin?" Kit grinned, hugging the man when he walked up to them.

He held her at arms length and looked at her. "You get more beautiful each time I see you." He told her.

"Knock it off Len. You're married for pete's sake!" Kit replied, gently pushing him away.

"And you make me wish I wasn't." Leni answered, earning himself a punch in the shoulder from Lex. Kit was certain her new partner could see the blush that lightly colored her cheeks.

_'Your body temperature has gone up.'_ Riku notified her.

_'Leni's teasing me again.'_ Kit replied as she led her small gang to her favorite booth in the back near the bar.

_'You don't usually blush when Leni's teasing you.'_ Riku stated. _'Might it be because of your new partner?'_

_'I think that's the case.' _Kit replied, plopping down in her favorite seat against the wall. This seat was her favorite as she could see everything that went on in the room.

"I know Kit wants her usual so order anything you want, it's on the house." Lex told Toombs.

Kit looked up at Leni. "You usually don't say it's on you to me unless something needs to be done."

"Walk -in freezer is acting wonky again." Leni told her.

"Again? I'll take a look at it. We just might need to replace it." Kit heaved herself out of the seat and followed Leni into the kitchen. Toombs watched her follow Leni. The sway of hips told of grace while her gait and the way she held herself told him she held power, in spades. When she dissappeared through the doorway, he let his eyes wander.

While his eyes examined his surroundings, he couldn't seem to keep his mind off his beautiful partner.

It was going to prove just as hard trying to keep his hands off her.

Kit stood before the huge freezer. "Alright Leni, what's it doing now?"

"Same thing as last time." He replied.

Kit looked at him over her shoulder. "You haven't been messing with the controls, have you?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

She sighed, tugging an ear. "Alright, I'll do a temp fix until I can get someone to look at it tomorrow." Kit told him, popping the cover on the control panel and setting to work. A few minutes later, she popped the cover back into place and stood, dusting her hands off. "There, that should keep it stable until tomorrow." She told him, going back out to her companion.

"You fix the freezer?" Lex asked.

"Temporary fix that will hold for a bit. I'll get someone to take a more professional look at it tomorrow." Kit answered, sitting back in her spot.

"You seem to do just about everything." Toombs commented as she sipped her vodka.

"Not really. When I lost my parents and brother, Leni and Lex took me in. With my first big bounty, I bought and fixed up this place for them, knowing how much Lex wanted to own a bar and Leni liked to cook. It's sort of a way to repay them for what they've done for me." Kit replied.

"Hell of a way to repay someone." He commented.

"They helped me aquire my dream so I helped them aquire theirs." Kit replied. "They fully own this place while I take care of the maintenence."


	4. Chapter 4

Consider this an early Halloween treat. Happy Halloweenie guys!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

That night Kit sat on the back patio, her electric guitar in her lap and its small portable amp on the ground beside the table. Her laptop sat on the table and foreign music softly played from the speakers. Souba lay on the cool tiles of the patio. Raja had attached himself to her new partner and now both of them were alseep in his room. Kit was the only one awake.

"Why arn't you asleep?" Riku asked over the music.

"Have you forgotten what today was?" Kit replied, plucking the opening bars of one of her favorite foreign songs just as the same song started on her laptop. She had perfected the tabs to the song and could play along perfectly. To top it off, she could sing in tune with the singer. She knew most of his songs by heart. She thought the lead singer was hot. She'd heard other girls call him a sex god. Silently, Kit agreed with them.

"No, I haven't forgotten. Today's the day our parents died."

"19 years ago." Kit told him softly, remembering when they were little and their parents had gone after a convict and never came back. "This week is never a good week."

"I know. Mom and dad died 19 years ago today and I died, technically, 16 years ago friday." Riku's voice was soft, remembering himself.

"I miss them so much." Kit whispered. It was then she became aware of a presence on the balcony above her.

_'I'm about to show off.' _She told Riku.

_'He's up?'_ Her brother asked.

Kit sniffed and smelt a familiar scent. _'Having a cigarette.'_ She replied, picking up the amp and walking into a patch of moonlight. Kneeling, she fixed the amp's controls for the song and stood up.

"Riku, start the song over and turn it up. I almost forgot about Karioke Night at Leni's tomorrow." Kit told Riku.

"Don't you always close the show?"

"Yup. And I'm gonna drive fangirls wild tomorrow." Kit grinned as the song restarted and she settled into the lead chords. She was perfect, hitting every chord and singing every note exactly. As she was singing the last two words, she looked up and met his grey eyes.

"Well?" She asked as the last few notes rang out through the night.

"You're pretty damn good, you know that? You're the first one I know of who can actually do what you just did." He replied.

"I know almost all of his songs by heart. Com'on down and I'll play some more tracks." Kit told him.

"You sure that's wise?" Riku asked as she walked up to the laptop and setup her playlist for the practice session.

"Yup." She grinned at the computer. "It's all in fun... for me anyway."

"Despar AND Vanilla? Are you sure you know what you're doing?" He asked, noticing a few of her chosen songs. Those where two of the artist's most suductive ones.

"Having some fun. I doubt he knows what these songs mean in english." Kit replied as he and Raja came into view. "Have a seat. Tuesday nights at Leni's is usually Karioke night. And I close out the show with the last set of the night. I usually play two of these songs. I'm thinking about the one I just did, but I dunno."

"Not many people can sing that language accuratly like that." He told her.

"It took me three weeks to learn just the words and chords to Redemption." Kit told him as she moved back to her guitar and amp. She reached down and fiddled with the controls as the first song started.

For the next hour, Kit played through 'Lust for Blood', 'Vanilla', 'Longing', 'Deathwish', 'Redemption' again, and 'Despar'. She let the last notes of Despar ring out as the song ended.

"I also know Speed Master, but I'm still working on perfecting the chords and vocals. I think I almost have it." Kit told him as she went up to the laptop and pulled up the chords, softly playing the most difficult portions. "I'm thinking about doing Redemption and Despar tomorrow. What do you think?"

"Arn't the lyrics to Despar a little suggestive?" He asked. Kit stared at him, slack-jawed. Through the laptop, Riku laughed.

"And you told me you didn't think he knew the english translation." Riku told her. She could tell her brother was laughing at her.

Kit managed to find her voice. "I thought it was improbable that he knew what they meant. How did you know what the lyrics to Despar mean?" Kit asked him.

"My mother was japanese and so I grew up around the language." He replied, smirking.  
Kit set her guitar on the table. "Okay then. Redemption and what else? I'm defenitly doing that one as I have the perfect outfit the wear."

"Really?" He asked, interested.

"Yup. It's a replica of the outfit he wore for the Diabolos tour." Kit grinned pulling up her chosen outfit on her laptop and showing him. "It came in last week. It's actually a cosplaying outfit, but I can use it for my preforming purposes as well. Shit, I might actually tell some of my cosplaying friends I have the outfit. Drive them nuts." Kit snickered. (Know Genesis from Crisis Core? Same outfit.)

"How about Redmption and Longing? Longing was just about perfect. Do Longing first." He advised.

Kit brought up both songs and played them as he suggested, listening, her weight on her rear foot, her arms across her chest and her ears pricked as she listened to the lineup carefully. The combination worked perfectly. When it ended, she looked up at him, a smile on her face. "It'll work. The fast beat of Longing moving into the slower beat of Redemption. I've got the outfit here. I'll change into it and go through both songs a few times. I don't need to practice a lot as I'm going to play with the songs playing, but it helps." Kit told him darting back into the house.

Ten minutes later, Kit emerged wearing tight black leather jeans, black boots with silver buckles down the sides that went halfway to her knees, and a tight black t-shirt. Over the shirt was the red leather jacket that ended at her ankles. She was wearing a head mic in her ear.

"Well? What do you think?" She asked. She had pulled her hair out of her face and it was now in a high pontail.

He smiled at her. "You do the guy credit. You look good in that."

Kit had a feeling he meant more than that. She hefted her guitar strap over her black padded shoulder and carried the amp back to her spot in the patch of moonlight. The light acted like a spotlight, highlighting her lean form.

"Riku, the songs are set, just hit play for me." Kit told him, positioning her fingers to hit the opening chords of Longing.

"Got it." Riku replied, hitting play for her.

* * *

Short and sweet, just like halloween treats! I'll try and make the next chapter longer to make up for it.

I just love how this one is getting more views then the rest of my fics. It's like chapter three dragged everybody in from the others. I'm still in a bit of a tough spot with chapter five but that should pass (maybe I need to watch Riddick for a weekend again, whatchu guys think?)

Reviews!


	5. Message from the desk of Kit

For those of you who don't check my profile for updates, I'll post them in this Author's Note which will be attached with every fic I have.

* * *

Due to lack of inspiration, I am discontinuing these fics listed below. Anyone who is interested may adopt these ideas and use them. Just message me first.

Heritage - Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core - Genesis/OFC - Kit is the only female cadet at the Academy. When Hojo's new Crimson Mako causes her families heritage to activate, Kit is sent on the adventure of her life. Follow her journey.

The Vampyric Adventures of Kihanna - Huntik: Secrets & Seekers - Kihanna is turned and seaks out her friends for help. Journey with her as they track her convertor across the globe.

Chronicles of Riddick: Viper's Story - Pitch Black/ Riddick - Toombs/OFC - I'm at it again! After watching Chronicles of Riddick nonstop one weekend, I came to like one character and decided to give the poor guy some love. Read what happens when my girl meets him at Crematoria.

Skyriders - Beyblade - Enrique/ OFC - A new blading team enters the European Grand Prix. Follow them as they try to reach their goal as Champions while at the same time, battling an evil force in the world of bitbeasts.

Sugar & Spice - Vocaloids - According to SPICE!, Len Kagamine was the playboy of the Vocaloids. What happens when a new girl moves in next door and proves a match for him. Will destiny bring these two together?

* * *

There are two I may discontinue or rewrite

Wolves of the Uchihas - Naruto - Kakashi/OFC/Deidara - While searching for her cousin, Kisara realizes she has a problem: she's falling in love with two guys! Oh,boy. With her other cousin watching her back and Orochimaru after her Genkei Kekki, will she make the right choice? Read to find out!

Midnight Flames - Kingdom Hearts - Axel/OFC - Something happened when Kit had been chatting with her online friends. Now she's in this world, a world she could have sworn was just a game. Follow her as she makes her first friends and enemies within the Organization and discovers a secret.

* * *

I have decided to rewrite Yin and Yang, my Xialon Showdown fic since it seems a bit marysueish to me.

* * *

I will not post another chapter of my Hellsing fic, Ace in the Wings, until I get at least 5 reviews as the next chapter is a lemon and my overall first. five reviews will give me enough encouragement to upload it.

* * *

As for my Drabbles of a Midgarian Authoress, I think I'll turn that into an upload point for a couple single chapter deals I have that range throughout my files and I just want to get them off my computer. If you like the ideas in each chapter and you want to turn them into actual fics, go ahead, just message me first.

* * *

On a side note, I'm not quite sure what to do with Strength Within, as somehow, between the transfer from my laptop to my older desktop, the original file got lost. If someone wants to pick up the idea, drop me a line.

* * *

And lastly, I have another Hellsing fic I am almost done with titled Project Combination Safeguard and I am requesting help with the final chapters as they include big fights. I would like someone who is familiar enough with Alucard and the Hellsing Ultimate 'verse and knows how to script fights to give me a hand.

* * *

Well, that's it for my announcement. I know several of you actually liked a fic or two and I am deeply sorry to dissappoint you with this piece of news. Be assured though, I will keep the files to these stories on my computer, rereading them from time to time, and if I actually do get my inspiration back where I can rewrite them better than ever and actually finish, all of you will be the first ones to know.


End file.
